User blog:Mimi1239/My Gratitude for the Fanfiction Contest!
Hi, I'm Mimi1239, the winner of the Girl Meets World Christmas Contest hosted by Austin9393 and invented by Jessie101. I don't even remember how I was notified of this contest but I remember looking through the wiki and stumbling upon it, most likely accidently. When I read the Participant Thread, I thought it was a really interesting and clever idea. I gave it a try thinking that it would be fun and knowing that if I didn't I would regret it. I read all of the other stories not having a clue what mine was going to be about. Then I started thinking about Boy Meets World and the episode, A Very Topanga Christmas. It had A Christmas Carol theme to the story and so I thought, what if Riley was a Scrooge on Christmas? That's when Home is the Hart of the Holidays was born, and I based it upon a sequel I made months before about it on Fanfiction. So far I've met really nice and incredible people on this Wiki. I used to be a part of the A.N.T. Farm Wiki three years ago when I was an admin but since the show ended I stopped going there and now here I am! I want to thank: *Jessie1010, thank you for creating this wonderful contest! I had a lot of fun participating in it! :) *Austin9393, thank you for hosting the contest and for always answering my questions! (Sorry if I annoyed you with my questions lol) and of course, for creating the customized bubble for me. It's beautiful and I'll always be grateful for it! :) *Tomyvilu, for being a fan of my story and for talking to me throughout the contest although you were eliminated in the first round. For rooting for me all the way and for being awesome! :) *Bails219, for creating such an awesome story that competed with mine till the very end. If my story wouldn't have won, I would have been glad if yours did, because it was AMAZING! Please post the final chapter, I wanna know what happens with Riley! :) *Silly1, for also creating such an amazing story! It's too bad you got eliminated but I would have loved to read more. Also, for commenting on my first chapter! You're awesome! :) *Mayalovesscissors, Nora Thunderman, and Frankie Hathaway, I gurantee if you guys would have kept participating, things wouldn't have turned out the way they did. It's a shame, because I was really looking forward to reading more of your stories! :) *Lastly, I would like to thank my friends from Fanfiction who took the time to vote for me and also to everybody who I don't know but voted for me anyway. I love you guys sooo much! :) Leave me a message on my page if you wanna chat! I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible! Thank you once again for making this possible for me! :) Looking forward to the next Fanfiction contest! I'll be sure to enter in a heart beat! :) P.S- If you wanna know what I won, it was a customized comment bubble made my Austin9393 (it's beautiful, thank you once again!) '-Mimi123|Talk|Blog 18:41, January 18, 2015 (UTC)' Category:Blog posts